One Last Breath
by Screamo Fanfictions
Summary: Oneshot NaruHina baseada na música da banda Creed - One Last Breath • Spoiler do manga 437


**[**Oneshot_/_Songfic**]** One Last Breath. (_O Último Suspiro_) • Spoiler **Naruto Manga** 437

_Amor é sentir-se completo_

_mesmo quando ainda falta um pedaço de nós._

_É não estar perto_

_e mesmo assim sentir a presença do outro._

_É sentir-se beijado_

_quando os lábios ainda nem se tocaram._

_É, mesmo estando de olhos fechados,_

_enxergar perfeitamente_

_o rosto, os traços de quem se ama._

_Amor é sentir o cheiro,_

_ouvir a voz_

_e sentir-se abraçado_

_por alguém que nem sabe que existimos._

_Amor não é desejar que o outro nos pertença,_

_é se contentar em saber que o outro é feliz_

_mesmo que jamais o tenhamos ao lado._

_É provocar o sorriso do outro,_

_enquanto o peito se afoga em lágrimas._

_Amar é doação,_

_entrega,_

_rendição completa_

_a ponto de dar a própria vida_

_para salvar a existência do outro._

by **Dannêh-chan.**

Inspirada na música do **Creed**

•– **One Last Breath** -•

Solidão. Ela fazia parte de sua existência, era algo criança era desprezado, as pessoas deviam dele nas ruas, o fitavam com mescla de ódio e medo nos olhos, como se ele fosse algo contagioso, uma praga, algo a ser evitado. Na academia ninja, as outras crianças zombavam dele, o provocavam e, como os adultos, mantinham o mínimo contato possível com o garoto.

Quando cresceu as coisas não mudaram muito, a não ser pela descoberta que mudaria completamente sua vida e esclareceria de uma vez por todas o motivo da repulsa evidente que as pessoas sentiam por ele. O rebelde sem causa agora era o detentor de um poder inimaginável, o portador de um demônio tenebroso que causava arrepios nos mais velhos e assombrava os pesadelos dos mais novos, Kyuubi no Yoko.

Mas com o tempo vieram alguns amigos, as pessoas poucas pessoas que o amavam apesar de sua condição. Mesmo assim todos ainda o viam como um pirralho desmiolado, o "ninja hiperativo e cabeça oca", alguém incapaz de realizar seu maior sonho, ser hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

Ele cresceu. E não só no tamanho, mais em força, habilidade. Estava caminhando cada vez mais próximo de seu sonho, mas ainda tinha muitos obstáculos em seu caminho. Como esse que estava vivendo nesse exato momento, a luta decisiva contr Pein, um dos membros mais fortes da Akatsuki, o inimigo mais difícil que tivera até agora.

**Please, come now, I think I'm falling**

Por Favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo

**I'm holding on to all I think is safe**

Estou me segurando em tudo que penso ser seguro

**It seems I've found the road to nowhere**

Parece que encontrei uma estrada para lugar nenhum

- Você me perguntou por que estou fazendo isso... – Pein estava abaixado próximo ao corpo de Naruto. - Minha resposta não vai mudar nada. – Levantou aos poucos sem deixar de encará-lo. – Eu te disse antes. Meu objetivo é algo que nem mesmo Jiraya-sensei pode alcançar. Através da justiça, eu trarei a paz.

- Você só pode estar maluco...! Você só pode estar brincando. Justiça? Paz? OS MEUS AMIGOS. MEUS PROFESSORES. O MEU MESTRE. SE VOCÊS DETRUIU TODOS ELES?!! COMO PODE DIZER ISSO... – Tentou se libertar da katana que prendia suas mãos ao chão, impedindo-o de lutar. As mãos sangraram com a tentativa. – HAAA

- Então... O que você quer?

- EU QUERO DERROTAR VOCÊ E TRAZER PAZ AO MUNDO SHINOBI.

- Entendo. Isso é maravilhoso. Isso é justiça. – Caminhou para longe do garoto. – Minha vila. Meus amigos, minha família, foram todos destruídos também. Você realmente acha que só os shinobis de Konoha podem falar sobre justiça?

**And I'm trying to escape**

E estou tentando escapar

**I yelled back when I heard thunder**

Eu gritei quando escutei o trovão

**But I'm down to one last breath**

Mas estou indo para o último suspiro

- Você fala que minha paz é uma mentira. Mas nesse mundo amaldiçoado, não é o que as pessoas conhecem, é algo diferente de toda essa fantasia.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADO. O ERRO-SENNIN ACREDITAVA QUE UM DIA AS PESSOAS ENTENDERIAM UMAS AS OUTRAS.

- Tudo o que você faz é falar. O que pode fazer quando você não pode sequer provar alguma coisa? Tudo o que você pode fazer é me dar o poder da raposa de nove caudas.

- "Naruto...!" – Hinata observava a cena temerosa com seu byakugan ativado.

- Eu te disse, a tua morte vai levar a paz.

- Ugh. – Sete katanas já perfuravam o corpo de Naruto fazendo com que o chakra de Pein circulasse dentro do mesmo. – "O chakra do Pein... dentro de mim"

- Mas agora você não se movimentara. As feridas são profundas e não tenho evitado seus órgãos vitais.

**And with it let me say**

E com isso deixe me dizer

**Let me say**

Deixe me dizer

Sem mais hesitar, Hinata atacou Pein pelas costas. Naruto não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, bem diante de seus olhos Hinata tentava derrotar aquele que nem mesmo ele fora capaz de conseguir.

Ao se aproximar para acertá-lo, mesmo com Pein tendo percebido sua presença, foi capaz de acertá-lo e afastá-lo de Naruto.

- Reforços é?!?! – Debochou Pein.

- Você não fará nada ao Naruto! – Estava seriamente decidida a defendê-lo, com sua própria vida se fosse necessário. Não hesitaria, não agora. Não quando estava prestes a perder aquele que amara a vida toda, o único motivo pelo qual continuava a viver e a lutar cada dia de sua vida. Ela o amava e faria de tudo para poupá-lo de todo e qualquer sofrimento.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? SAIA DAQUI! VOCÊ NÃO TEM CHANCE! – Como alguém poderia ser tão tola para provocar um inimigo tão forte quanto Pein, alguém que ele mesmo encontrava dificuldade em vencer. Hinata só poderia estar louca enfrentando Pein daquela forma, era como se estivesse cometendo suicídio.

- ... – Mas ela nada disse, o deixando ainda mais perplexo, confuso. Era possível entender a profundeza daquele ato, o sentimento nele envolvido. Isso era complexo demais para alguém como ele.

- ?! – Também se calou, afinal não havia nada a dizer nessas circunstâncias. Se não fosse ela a romper esse silêncio inquietante e perturbador, para cessar de vez a curiosidade dele, respondendo de uma vez a pergunta que rondava sua mente, talvez ficasse um bom tempo ainda tentando compreendê-la sem qualquer sucesso.

- Estou apenas sendo egoísta... – Foi o que pode dizer antes de ser cortada pela agonia que se formava no peito do rapaz.

**Hold me now**

Abrace-me agora

**I'm 6 feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

A seis passos do precipício e estou pensando

**Maybe 6 feet**

Que talvez seis passos

**Ain't so far down**

Não sejam tão distantes

- DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO!? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!? É PERIGOSO! – Se ela não entendia, ele teria de alertá-la. Não era possível que Hinata não enxergasse o tamanho da loucura que estava cometendo. Pein era forte demais. Comparada a ele ela não era nada.

- ... – Mesmo assim ela o ignorou, mesmo ante ao seu alerta, ao seu aviso incontestável de perigo.

- ? – Como ela podia ser tão cabeça dura, tão louca a ponto de... Na verdade, ela mais parecia uma imagem no espelho, um reflexo do próprio Naruto. Hinata não estava ali, parada entre ele e o inimigo, só por ser louca ou por não conseguir enxergar o perigo, calcular o risco que estava correndo do enfrentar Pein. Ela era como ele, como Naruto, não podia ficar de braços cruzados vendo um amigo em apuros, não deixaria que um companheiro sofresse nas mãos do inimigo podendo fazer algo pelo mesmo. Ainda que isso custasse sua vida, como muitas das vezes acontecia com o próprio garoto, jamais abandonaria um companheiro, daria sua própria vida se preciso fosse por um amigo. Mesmo assim aquilo tudo não deixava de ser uma loucura sem tamanho. Ela não poderia vencê-lo.

**I'm looking down now that it's over**

Estou olhando para baixo agora que tudo acabou

**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**

Refletindo sobre todos meus erros

**I thought I found the road to somewhere**

Eu acho que encontrei o caminho para algum lugar

**Somewhere in HIS grace**

Algum lugar em Sua graça

**I cried out heaven save me**

Eu gritei Deus Salve-me

**But I'm down to one last breath**

Mas estou indo para o último suspiro

**And with it let me say**

E com isso deixe me dizer

**Let me say**

Deixe me dizer

- Eu estou aqui da minha própria vontade. – Confirmou a suspeita dele, estava certo ao deduzir que o ato impensado, na verdade era um ato de bravura, coragem, heroísmo. - Eu quase fui pelo caminho errado... Eu sempre chorava e desistia. Mas você... Você me mostrou o caminho certo...

- ... - Ele? O que "ele" poderia ter haver com isso? Ele, que pregar sempre a todos que não desacreditassem de si mesmos, que não desistissem de seus sonhos... Ele, que muitas vezes disse a ela mesma que sabia que a garota era capaz, que demonstrara confiança na mesma... Mas que a pouco desconfiara dela, desacreditar em Hinata e em seu potencial, em sua força e coragem, e, pra ser sincero, ainda desacreditava.

**Hold me now**

Abrace-me agora

**I'm 6 feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

A seis passos do precipício e estou pensando

**Maybe 6 feet**

Que talvez seis passos

**Ain't so far down**

Não sejam tão distantes

- Eu sempre te observei... Esperando para alcançá-lo. – Cada palavra que saia da boca de Hinata penetrava seus ouvidos facilmente, mas era difícil demais para ele absorvê-las e interpretá-las em toda a sua significância. - Eu sempre esperei por um dia poder falar com você. Eu queria estar com você...

**Sad eyes follow me**

Olhos tristes me acompanham

**But I still believe there's something left for me**

Mas continuo acreditando que tem algo esperando por mim

**So please come stay with me**

Então, por favor, venha ficar comigo

**'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me**

Porque continuo acreditando que tem algo esperando

**For you and me**

Por você e eu

- Você me mudou... Seu sorriso me salvou. Então eu não estou com medo de morrer para proteger você... Por que... – E a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir de qualquer pessoa que fosse, foi exatamente aquilo que ela lhe disse de forma tão decidida, sincera e pura. - Eu... Te amo!!!

**Hold me now**

Abrace-me agora  
**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**  
Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando

Avançou contra Pein juntando todas as forças possíveis.

– HAA! JUHO SOSHIKEN!!!

**  
Hold me now**

Abrace-me  
**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando  
**Maybe six feet**

Que talvez seis passos  
**Ain't so far down**

Não sejam tão distantes

- Shinha Tensei.

- Eek. – Foi arremessada longe.

- PAREE!

**Please come now, I think I'm falling**

Por favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo  
**I'm holding on to all I think is safe**

Estou me segurando a tudo que penso ser seguro

Mesmo sentindo uma dor enlouquecedora dominar seu corpo, um breve e tímido sorriso surgiu em sua face ao lembrar o motivo que a levara a tanto. Ela o amava e nada mais importava a ela, nem a própria vida, se ele não estivesse bem, se não pudesse ver novamente aquele sorriso, aqueles orbes azuis tão profundos e constrangedores. Daria sua vida milhares de vezes se fosse possível só para ter a sorte de fazê-lo feliz.

Pois isso é o amor, doação. Doar-se de corpo e alma a quem se ama, sem esperar nenhuma recompensa, sem exigir nada em troca. Porque quando se ama, basta um sorriso, basta ver alguém bem, ver o amado feliz, para que possamos nos sentir realmente vivos e realizados.

* * *


End file.
